


Desiring Fudou-san

by Virtual Revolutions (maidendays)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Codeshipping, Datastormshipping, Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Seduction, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/Virtual%20Revolutions
Summary: Yusaku and Ryoken have been in love for 15 years. But with every relationship comes surprises, revelations and changes. Fortunately this new interest is desired by them both.A VRAINS/5D's polyamory crossover AU written fordriftingstar's birthday.





	Desiring Fudou-san

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driftingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/gifts).



Fujiki Yusaku and Kogami Ryoken have been together for 15 years.

First meeting in childhood, they became fast friends. When Yusaku was 14 years old, Ryoken confessed his love and asked to be Yusaku's boyfriend. They've been dating ever since.

Yusaku, a full-time college student, and Ryoken, a junior researcher at the city's premier smart energy lab, live together in a modest two bedroom apartment in central Neo Den City.

Dinner at home is always nice. As Yusaku gets home earlier than Ryoken, he usually prepares their meals. But tonight is sukiyaki hot pot night, and, as the meat and vegetables are cooked as they eat, that means they can share in the cooking process and Yusaku can enjoy their dinner conversation.

While Ryoken carries another serving of meat for the sukiyaki pot, Yusaku turns the remaining slices of bright red beef over in the pot with the pair of chopsticks he always uses for cooking. Ryoken sets the new serving on the table beside the pot, then reaches over the smoking pot for the sake flask; he fills his cup halfway.

"Yusaku, I can take over. Please eat."

Yusaku nods, moving his share of food from the grill to his own bowl.

Ryoken turns down the heat on the portable gas grill and flips all of the sizzling meat and vegetables with a flick of his wrist before lifting a few slices of browning beef, udon noodles, shiitake mushrooms and yakidofu into his bowl.

"How was work?" asks Yusaku, picking up a cube of yakidofu and putting in his mouth.

Ryoken refills the grill with fresh cabbage and shungiku greens. "We're working on a prototype for a particle infuser…. It's truly an honor to work under the director."

Ryoken downs his sake all at once, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Yusaku finds that more than a bit odd but doesn't comment on it.

"Yusaku…?"

"Yea?" says Yusaku between bites.

"You know I love you, right?"

Yusaku pauses, food halfway to his mouth. "Of course I do."

"I love you more than life itself."

"Yes…?"

"OK so… So knowing that, I have something to confess."

"What….?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen but there's this man at work and I--"

"Ryoken… what are you saying?"

Ryoken pauses, wetting his lips, realization dawning in his eyes. "No! Not that. I would never!"

Yusaku simply nods, placing his chopsticks down over his bowl, and crosses his arms on the table. "I'm listening."

Ryoken audibly gulps. "It's difficult to say but.. I'm attracted to this man."

Yusaku leans his cheek in his palm, sounding vaguely disappointed, his gaze heavy with scrutiny. "Is that so?"

"It's not that I've lost interest in you. I never would. You're my world."

"Uhuh…"

"It's just that.. He's truly amazing and we've been spending a lot of time together lately at work and.. I think I'm falling for him."

Yusaku's gaze shifts to the table. "What's his name?"

"Director Fudou."

Yusaku abruptly looks up again, his pupils dilating. "'Fudou'?"

"Yea. Fudou Yuusei…"

"No way…"

"Huh? You know him?"

"He's… he's my applied robotics professor," replies Yusaku, the color draining out of his face.

Ryoken falls silent, taking the moment to move a few slices of grilled meat from his bowl to his mouth, chewing with purpose.

"Ryoken... I…" Yusaku's voice shakes a bit, "I have something to confess too."

"What's that?" says Ryoken, sounding just as heavy as Yusaku did a moment ago.

"I was never going to say anything because the last thing I want is to jeopardize what we have between us. I love you so much. But now that you've admitted that you have feelings for him.."

"Yea?"

"Well this is crazy but... I've been crushing on Professor Fudou all semester."

The chopsticks in Ryoken's fingers clatter on the table. "You.. you have?"

"Yea... I mean, what are the odds that we'd be attracted to the same man?"

Ryoken suddenly starts laughing hysterically. "Of course we'd have the same taste in men. Add that to the billion other things we have in common..."

Yusaku chuckles half-heartedly, pushing his bowl aside. He no longer has an appetite. "Yea... I suppose that's true."

Ryoken has stopped laughing, his voice dropping into a serious tone again. "I only wanted to confess this to you because the guilt was eating me up inside. I have no intention of acting on it."

"Well why not?" asks Yusaku.

"Huh?"

"I mean.. We're both attracted to him. And I think he's single. He's never mentioned having a wife, and I've watched the women in my class hit on him. All those times I never once heard him say, 'I'm married.'"

"I don't think he's married," says Ryoken with an intrigued nod. "I've worked alongside him in his office but I haven't seen any pictures of women or children, and he's never given any indication of having a family to come home to..."

"If that's the case then I don't see any harm in asking him if he's single... and maybe flirting with him a bit. That is, if you're okay with it."

"I'm okay with it only if you're okay with it."

"Let's make a move then. You approach him at work, and I'll approach him at university. Let's see if he's receptive to our advances. And if he is then we can further discuss what to do about our mutual attraction."

Ryoken nods, a small smile forming on his lips. "Okay."

~~~

When Ryoken arrives home from work, Yusaku is seated at the living room coffee table doing his coursework.

"I'm home," greets Ryoken after he's removed his shoes in the genkan.

Yusaku looks up at his arrival and smiles. "Welcome home. Leftovers are in the fridge."

Ryoken gives Yusaku a soft kiss on his cheek before heading to their kitchen. 

"He's single," Yusaku calls out, continuing to write formulas. "I asked him straight out, and he said that he's not in a relationship. Did he tell you the same thing?"

"He did," Ryoken calls back, plates clanging in the kitchen as he helps himself to the small serving of udon and greens they saved from last night's dinner. "I asked him about his wife, and he said that he's not married and never has been."

"How did he respond to... you know?"

"He seemed a bit surprised, but he didn't shy away when I touched his hand. How did you approach him?"

"I went to his office hours at the department building after class, and told him that I needed a simpler explanation of the module he went over today. I leaned over his shoulder and spoke right next to his ear, but he didn't show any signs of wanting to put distance between us. Actually he smiled at me. I haven't seen him smile at anyone like that in class. I think he likes me."

Ryoken comes back into the living room, seating himself on the sofa, folding his legs to the side, balancing his bowl on his thigh. "So there's a chance he's gay then."

"Seems possible, yeah," says Yusaku, staring up at him and tapping his mechanical pencil against his workbook. "Should we be a bit more bold tomorrow?"

~~~

At university the next day, Yusaku arrives earlier than usual for Professor Fudou's lecture, taking a seat in the very front row.

"--you're flying, imagine you put a motor at each joint, here, right? If you put all the motors here in the shoulder and grounded them and took cables out here, you'd have much lower inertia--"

Yusaku's hands furiously type what he's hearing, taking notes without really registering the lesson.

_He draws the attention of the whole class.._

"--with MR², the further you put the motors out here, the further the mass is placed, which is increasing quadratically the inertia. So for haptic devices, for realism and also for robot arms, you want to put the motor here so it's grounded--"

_His voice is commanding yet gentle.._

"--some type of mechanical transmission to get all the way out through either zero or parallel, the solution is complicated--"

_What does he sound like when he comes undone?_

"--just like with belts and gears, we have two basic types of motion: rotary and linear, so we could have something like this which could be rotary, or a rack and pinion type of idea--"

After the class is over, Yusaku approaches the front of the lecture hall where Professor Fudou is packing up.

"Sensei," Yusaku says timidly. "I have a question about the module?"

"Fujiki-san?" replies the professor with a warm smile. "I have office hours now if you're free again?"

Yusaku nods, silent.

"Very good then.." says the professor.

Yusaku follows Professor Fudou out of the lecture hall, the professor engaging him in small talk along the way to his office in the building across the way.

It's a mid-sized office made smaller by the sheer volume of _stuff_ the professor has cramped in here, including three bookshelves piled from floor to ceiling with multi-volume collections of tomes, haphazardly stacked printed packets on the desk, half-assembled computer towers and old laptops, and various scale models of industrial robotic arms, space rovers and even a few gunpla.

"Now then, Fujiki-san," the professor begins, gazing at Yusaku with a patient smile. "What was your question?"

Yusaku stands at the side of the desk, holding his shoulder bag with one hand and appearing nonchalant. "Could you explain the basics of cable design again?" he ask in a flat tone.

"Of course," says the professor, gesturing for Yusaku to sit; he doesn't. "Imagine that there's a wheel that you wish to turn, and that there is a little pinion that comes directly off of the motor and--"

Yusaku isn't listening, distracted by the way the professor's half-rimmed glasses have slipped a bit down the bridge of his perfectly shaped nose.

"F-Fujiki-san?" the professor says, seemingly a bit startled to see Yusaku leaning into his space. "Is this making sense?"

"Oh… yes?" says Yusaku, wondering when he moved forward but making no effort to back away.

"Why is the cable wrapped around the capstan instead of fastening around it like a belt?"

"I don't… know.." answers Yusaku, now staring at the professor's lips.

"Here," says the professor, softly clearing his throat, picking up a pencil and drawing a diagram of the concept on a sheet of paper. "There's a difference in tension between the lines, one called F-pull and one called F-hold. Do you remember what the F stands for in this equation?"

"Force?" says Yusaku, completely distracted now, leaning further into the professor's space, his shoulder bag slipping a bit.

"That's... correct," the professor says, sounding a bit hoarse, clearing his throat again. "It's this equation that dictates how much tension the drive can support. μ is the friction coefficient between the cable and the shaft--"

 _Shaft_ , Yusaku's brain supplies on repeat, and he wets his lips, imagining the professor dropping to his knees right here and giving Yusaku an enthusiastic but messy blowjob.

"Fujiki-san? What is stated here?"

"Huh?" says Yusaku, snapping out of his fantasy and making a half-effort to actually look at what the professor has written on the sheet. "Sorry, sensei, I don't follow the equation."

"It's the wrap angle, which is 2π, which is in radians because these are exponentials--"

Yusaku struggles to remember something from the lesson so he has a continued reason to be here. "How many wraps around the capstan is normally needed for robotic arms?"

"One or two usually. More wraps are really only for space shuttles and other highly sensitive scenarios. Any other questions?"

This is _the_ moment.

"Yes.. I do have one other question," Yusaku says as he makes the final move into Professor Fudou's space, leaning over him, gaze hungry, so close he could……… "May I kiss you?"

"--come again?" the professor says, half an octave higher than his usual speaking range.

Yusaku's voice is low, husky, a near whisper, and his gaze is locked with the professor's. "May I… kiss you.. sensei?"

"Fujiki-san.. I.. that wouldn't be appropriate for a member of the faculty to do such a thing with a student.."

"Sensei.. I'm an adult.." Yusaku breathes, his lips nearly brushing against the professor's own, his tongue wetting his lips in invitation.

"I.. I realize that.. but.. it still wouldn't be appropriate. Please under.. s-stand."

Satisfied with how red the professor's face has become, Yusaku backs off.

"Thank you for taking the time to.. give me extra attention.. I understand the _module_ so much better now."

As Yusaku makes to leave, the professor bows his head, maybe for social graces, maybe to try to hide his intense blush.

 _Cute_.

"Thanks again, sensei.."

~~~

That evening Director Fudou and Ryoken are at the lab working late. The rest of the lab staff has already gone home, leaving Ryoken alone with his _desired person_ and ample opportunity to claim him. The evidence of their project is spread out all over the central table, a mess of blueprints and research notes, tablets half covered by open manuals, but Ryoken's mind is no longer on work and he barely reacts when the director drops his pen.

"Here, director, let me get that for you," says Ryoken as he reaches down to pick up the pen.

"Ah. Thank you, Kogami-kun," says the director with a tired yawn, taking the pen when Ryoken hands it back to him. Their fingers touch for an extended moment; the director moves away first.

Straightening back up, Ryoken leans his back against the table, casually crossing his arms and giving the director a worried look. "Director, you seem tired. Maybe we should wrap this up and go home?"

The director shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. We're behind work as it is."

Ryoken nods, gaze a bit unfocused. "In that case, may I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Eh? Oh. That's… very kind of you, Kogami-kun," says the director, removing his glasses and setting them on the table, lightly rubbing his nose bridge. "Yes.. I'll take a cup.. if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Not at all, director," replies Ryoken with a practiced smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I enjoy working alongside you, and always wish to see you at your best."

Director Fudou smiles his appreciation. Ryoken's heart skips a beat. He bows slightly then hurries out of the lab, pulling his phone out of his lab coat as soon as he's out of sight.

 ** _Come up, my love. It's time_** , Ryoken taps into the messaging app before hitting send. A moment later _**I'll be right there. Keep him occupied.**_ pops up on the screen and Ryoken smirks, pocketing his phone.

Although his motivation is very much _not_ coffee, Ryoken heads to the hot drinks machine anyway and purchases a regular drip coffee, tapping his shoe on the concrete hallway floor while he waits for it to finish brewing and dispensing into a plastic cup. Pulling it from the machine a minute later, Ryoken takes extra time to pour in one packet of sugar and two hazelnut creamers.

Ryoken checks the time on his phone, seeing another message from Yusaku and grinning. _**Hey I'm here. See you upstairs in a few minutes.**_

When Ryoken returns a short while later, the director is leaning over the table with a tablet in his hands, flicking through design schematics with fast swipes of his finger.

"Your coffee, director," says Ryoken when he's returned to the table.

The director jumps, glancing over at Ryoken in alarm. He visibly relaxes a moment later. "Ah, it's you, Kogami-kun. Thank you. No coffee for yourself?"

Ryoken hands over the cup, tracing the muscles under the director's hand with his eyes. "I have.. other ways of staying energized."

"Hm? Energy shots?" asks the director, taking a long sip.

Ryoken shrugs, just the slightest bit of casual coming through. When it's just him and the director he tends not to pay as much attention to his business posture. "Something like that."

"This is good," says the director, taking another long sip.

"I've observed how you take your coffee, director."

"Ah, so that's it. You're as dependable as always, Kogami-kun."

Ryoken smiles, charming. "Forgive me if this is unconventional, but would you like a shoulder massage, director? Being hunched over work like this can't be good for your back..."

The director meets Ryoken's gaze, deep cobalt matching steel blue. "That's uh… outside of your job description, isn't it?"

Ryoken leans in a bit, expression blank. "As long as you're at your best, I consider nothing outside of my duties as your subordinate."

"A-Ah… is that so?" says the director, taking a rather exaggerated sip of the coffee.

"Of course," says Ryoken, stepping behind the director and placing his hands on the director's shoulders. "You're so tense, director."

"Is that.. so?"

"Quite. You really should.. loosen up," says Ryoken, sliding the director's lab coat off his shoulders before placing his hand at the director's nape and giving it a firm knead.

"Ko… gami… kun."

"Finish your coffee, director, and relax. I'll make you feel good," Ryoken whispers into the director's ear, firmly grasping the director's shoulders and pressing hard with his thumbs.

They stand there for several moments, Ryoken squeezing the directors shoulders and releasing the tension, and the director sipping his coffee before finally downing it in one long gulp.

"How does that feel?" asks Ryoken, now in a steady rhythm of kneads and squeeze holds.

"Good.. it feels good.."

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to feel even better?"

"Better.. than this?"

"So much better than this," whispers a third voice from behind them.

The director jumps, which Ryoken answers with a particularly firm squeeze.

"Hi Yusaku," greets Ryoken casually. "Didn't hear you come in."

"I've been here for a while, watching you both," says Yusaku, coming around the table so the director can see him.

"Fujiki-san!? How did you--"

"What's this? Do you possibly know my boyfriend?" Ryoken purrs into the director's ear.

"He's my… student," says the director, startled.

"Good evening, sensei," says Yusaku, his gaze swimming in lust. "Is Ryoken taking good care of you?"

"You're.. dating? Then why..?"

"It's rather simple, sensei. We like you."

"Yes, director, we both like you _very much_."

"Huh?"

"And we appreciate all that you do for us and would like to show our gratitude," says Yusaku, leaning in towards them both.

"We're very eager to show you," adds Ryoken, pressing his whole body into the director's.

"Kogami-kun.. I.. ahh.."

Ryoken drops his hands from the man's shoulders and slides them around to his front, trailing his fingers down the man's chest.

"You're so lucky, sensei," whispers Yusaku, taking the cup from the man's hands and setting it on the table. "To have two men so excited to show their gratitude."

"Lucky?" repeats the man, his gaze now half-lidded. "Why me?"

"Don't you know, director?"

"I feel… hot…" the director moans, his slacks visibly tenting. 

Yusaku strokes the man's cheek with the back of his hand. "Hey sensei, would you like us to attend to that?"

"Ah?"

"All you have to say is 'yes', director, and we'll make you feel good."

"So good, sensei.."

The man, the director, the professor, Fudou Yuusei.. rapidly nods, his exhale ragged. "... yes."

Ryoken and Yusaku share a hungry glance, nodding to one another.

Ryoken steps back, his hands dropping to his sides. Yusaku takes Yuusei's hand in his and guides him to the leather sofa on the other side of the lab. Ryoken divests Yuusei of his lab coat, draping it over a nearby armchair.

"Please sit, sensei," Yusaku purrs, gently pulling Yuusei onto the sofa with him.

"Ah.."

Ryoken pulls off his lab coat, draping it over the same armchair, and makes quick work of removing his belt, which he drops to the lab floor. Then he steps out of his indoor shoes.

Yusaku, always pleased to see his boyfriend strip, gets up off the sofa and proceeds to unknot Ryoken's tie. Moving on to Ryoken's dress shirt, Yusaku expertly undoes each button from Ryoken's collar to his navel, his hands slipping into the fabric and sliding it away. He allows Ryoken's shirt to hang open, attending to undoing the snaps and zipper of Ryoken's slacks.

Yusaku steps away, giving Yuusei a full view of Ryoken's bare chest and undone slacks. He steps around Ryoken's body, running his hands over Ryoken's nipples and navel, before grabbing Ryoken's undone tie and yanking it off with one smooth movement.

"Enjoying the show, sensei?"

Yuusei stays transfixed on Ryoken's body, his mouth opening and closing, his tongue wetting his lips.

Yusaku slides Ryoken's shirt off his shoulders and then slides his hands down Ryoken's bare sides. His fingers slip below Ryoken's slacks and he pushes down the fabric with his thumbs, guiding it teasingly over Ryoken's hips before allowing it to fall to the floor. Peering around at Yuusei, Yusaku runs his hands over Ryoken's thighs and then cups his hardening erection through his dark briefs.

"Yu.. saku.." Ryoken moans, his eyes half-lidded.

Yusaku smiles with lust, kissing Ryoken's shoulder and trailing his tongue over his skin, locking gazes with Yuusei. "Isn't he beautiful, sensei? He's all mine, but I want to share him with you. Do you want him?"

Yuusei nods, swallowing, his gaze a bit unfocused. "I want.. him.."

Yusaku moves in front of Ryoken, pulls his head down and presses his lips against Ryoken's own. He breaks away a long moment later, locking gazes with Yuusei again. "And do you want me?"

Yuusei nods again. "Yes.. please.."

"He said please, Yusaku," purrs Ryoken. "You should give him what he wants."

"Yes," agrees Yusaku, pulling away from Ryoken and guiding him to the sofa.

Ryoken sits back, his knees apart. He turns to Yuusei and grasps his hand, placing it on his inner thigh. "You may touch me, director.."

Flushed and swallowing, Yuusei tentatively places his palm over Ryoken's clothed erection and gives it a light squeeze. Ryoken moans.

"Sensei.. do you want to watch me..?"

After a long moment, Yuusei looks away from Ryoken's crotch, audibly gulping at the sight of Yusaku slipping off his jacket and pulling his t-shirt up and over his head.

Yusaku tosses both onto an armchair before he unfastens his jeans and slides them down. He sways his hips as he drops his jeans, kicking off his shoes before stepping out of his jeans.

"If you stroke Ryoken, I'll take these off," Yusaku whispers, hooking his thumbs under his boxers.

Yuusei nods, turning to Ryoken. "May I.. take it out?" he asks, shy.

Ryoken presses his lips to Yuusei's, guiding Yuusei's hand under his briefs. Yuusei frees Ryoken's erection, closing his palm around the shaft and gently pumping it to attention. Ryoken leans back into the sofa, laying one arm over the back of it and cupping Yuusei's cheek with his other hand, pulling Yuusei closer as they kiss languidly.

Yusaku retrieves the contents of his jacket pocket, placing the condoms and mini bottle of lube on the arm of the sofa. He strips out of his boxers then slides onto the sofa on Yuusei's other side, immediately getting to work taking off Yuusei's tie.

"Sensei," he purrs into Yuusei's ear. "Kiss me too."

Yuusei breaks away from Ryoken's kiss, turns his head and brushes his lips against Yusaku's. Yusaku turns the kiss passionate, delving his tongue into Yuusei's mouth and pressing Yuusei's head down into the back of the sofa.

Ryoken busies himself with unbuckling Yuusei's belt and undoing all the snaps on Yuusei's dress shirt. He exposes Yuusei's nipples and covers one with his mouth, teasing the nub with his tongue and lightly biting it.

Yuusei moans into Yusaku's mouth, shifting on the sofa.

"Director.." whispers Ryoken into Yuusei's ear as he nibbles on the lobe and pulls down the zipper on Yuusei's slacks. "Raise your hips."

Under the weight of Yusaku's hands, Yuusei seems to struggle a bit with that request, so Ryoken slides his hand under Yuusei's buttocks and pushes him up just enough to remove his slacks. Growing a bit impatient in his lust, Ryoken grasps each of Yuusei's shoes and tosses them onto the floor before roughly yanking Yuusei's slacks the rest of the way off.

Ryoken stares at Yuusei's silky black briefs, then parts Yuusei's knees and kneels between them. He leans in, watching Yusaku's continuing exploration of Yuusei's mouth, then presses his nose into Yuusei's tented briefs and mouths at it, pressing his fingers into Yuusei's taint.

Yuusei immediately jumps, moaning. "Ko… ga… mi… kun."

"Sensei," purrs Yusaku, licking Yuusei's lips. "Do you want Ryoken to give you a blowjob?"

"Ah?"

"I think that means 'yes'," says Ryoken with a laugh.

While Ryoken rolls down Yuusei's briefs and exposes his leaking cock, Yusaku trails his tongue down Yuusei's jaw and sucks at his neck and shoulder, mouthing at his collarbones as he teases Yuusei's nipples between his fingers.

"Aaa.. you two.." moans Yuusei, writhing below their touches. His eye blow wide when Ryoken takes him into his mouth, and he involuntarily bucks against Ryoken's tongue, hissing.

"Relax, sensei," Yusaku says around Yuusei's nipple, flicking at it with his tongue. "Ryoken is an expert at giving head.. here," he moves Yuusei's hand around his cock, "touch me."

Yuusei throws his head back in a wanton moan, Ryoken's talented tongue lapping at his precum and trailing down to his taint and then back up the shaft towards the glans, his teeth leaving teasing little bites on the shaft.

"How does he taste?"

"Delicious."

"Aaahh.. please…"

"Tell us what you want, sensei.."

"I want.. you.. inside of me.."

"Which of us, director?"

"B-Both.. of you…"

"Both?" says Yusaku with surprise. "Sensei, are you perhaps… a little kinky?"

"N-No.. aaah…"

"Tell us, director, where do you want us?

"In-Inside.. together.."

Ryoken and Yusaku share a devious look. This is better than they could have hoped for.

"Sensei.. I'm not sure we'll both fit.. Ryoken is really big.."

"Director.. have you done double penetration before? Do you know if you can stretch that much?"

Yuusei nods eagerly, his head lolling to the side. "Ex… boyfriend… his cock and a dildo… together… many times…"

"Whoa sensei… that's impressive…"

"If that's what you want, director, then who are we to deny you?"

"Mmm sensei.. here.. straddle me.."

Yusaku guides Yuusei onto his lap, Yuusei's knees on the sides of his hips. Yuusei grips the top of the sofa and looks over his shoulder at Ryoken, who kisses him hungrily.

"How should we do this then? Is that going to be enough lube for the task?" wonders Ryoken aloud in the same tone he'd use making suggestions during project planning meetings.

Yusaku tears open one of the condoms with his teeth, reaching around Yuusei to roll it onto his painfully hard cock.

Ryoken finally removes his briefs, stepping out them casually while he stares at the mini bottle of lube and tilts his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Hm.. Yusaku.. this may be easier if you're the one behind?"

"Yea? How about you stretch him and we'll find out if me on bottom is possible or not."

Ryoken nods, gathering up the lube in his hands and pouring a liberal amount into his palm.

"Director.. have you ever taken a hand inside?"

"Yes.. to the knuckles.. a few times.."

"Oh so you have experience in that too…" muses Ryoken, circling his lube-coated fingers around Yuusei's hole. "Let me know if it hurts and I'll go slower."

"I can take it.." says Yuusei through a moan.

"I'm going in then," Ryoken announces.

Yusaku throws his arms around Yuusei's neck, pulling him close. "Sensei… kiss me…"

While they engage in another round of spit swapping, Ryoken pushes two fingers into Yuusei's ass, experimentally thrusting them in and out. "Wow they went right in. Director, you're amazing."

Yusaku's hands trails down Yuusei's back and then around his buttocks where they grip his cheeks and hold them apart for Ryoken, who slips in a third finger and then a fourth.

Soon Yuusei is moaning uncontrollably and Yusaku is entering him, amazed at how much Yuusei has already loosened up inside. He thrusts up into Yuusei, still holding his cheeks apart.

"Sensei.. you feel so good.."

"Fujiki.. san.."

"Sensei, please call me Yusaku… I'm deep inside you so I think we're well past surnames at this point.."

"And call me Ryoken.. director.."

"Put your dick.. inside of me… too.."

"Working on it…"

Yusaku fucks Yuusei hard, kissing him just as hard and pulling moans from his lips.

Ryoken, holding back a moan at the sight, tears open a condom and slides it on, slicking it up with the rest of the lube in the bottle.

Bending his knees, Ryoken attempts to push his cock inside of Yuusei's hole.

"Director.. I don't think this is going to work.."

"No.. no I can take it… just push in… I can take your dick too…"

Yusaku and Ryoken share a look of uncertainty. Yusaku stills his thrusts and uses his fingers to spread Yuusei's cheeks as far as they will stretch. Ryoken pushes in, hissing at how tight it is. Too tight.. no way this will fit..

"Thrust in, Ryoken.." says Yusaku with a nod.

Ryoken pushes in further, shaking with exertion. "Shit it's too tight.. damn… aaaaahh… wow… I'm… I'm in."

To their amazement, Yuusei lets out the most lewd moan either of them have ever heard and pants out, "Yes… fuck me with your hard dicks.. give me all of you.."

"Together then, Yusaku?"

"Together, Ryoken."

They thrust in at the same time, Yusaku pulling back first, then Ryoken, then Yusaku. It's insanely tight and painful, but after a minute or so of hard thrusts they have established a rhythm of alternating thrusts into Yuusei's loosening hole.

"Aaa… that's it… right there… you two…"

"Yusaku… I can feel your cock sliding past mine… fuck that feels so good…"

"Aaah.. Ryoken… fuck sensei harder… I want to feel you more…"

"Haa.. director.. you're squeezing us… this is amazing…"

"Aaah sensei you're so tight… it feels so fucking good.."

"Haaa… Yusaku… nnnnnghhhh Ryoken… harder…"

While Yuusei moans between them, Ryoken and Yusaku share a passionate kiss, Ryoken leaning in hard to Yuusei's back to bring the three of them as close as they can be, to thrust in as deep as they believe they are able and even some more still, to feel their cocks slipping past each other side by side, to feel the delicious heat of Yuusei's insides.

With all three of them already so hard and hot, it doesn't take long for Yusaku to climax, with Ryoken soon following him. Riding out their orgasms, they both continue to fuck Yuusei until he comes in pearly cords of cum all over Yusaku's stomach and chest.

"Whoa sensei," pants Yusaku, sliding his finger through the cum on one of his nipples and sliding his finger across his tongue. "You really came a lot.. and it's so thick," Yusaku purrs with appreciation. "Has it been a while since you last jerked off?"

Yuusei struggles to catch his breath, heaving over Yusaku's shoulder. His panting slowing, Yusaku scoops up another bit of cum, holding it up for Ryoken to taste. Ryoken hungrily sucks on Yusaku's finger, licking all the cum off.

"This was such a good idea.." muses Ryoken as he pulls out and tosses away his condom.

Yusaku sighs in appreciation at the way Yuusei's muscles continue to contract around him in post orgasmic bliss, then pulls out, helping Yuusei to roll over onto the sofa beside him, both of them still breathing hard, flushed.

When Yusaku finds enough energy to stand, he pulls Ryoken close and kisses him hard, with gratitude. Ryoken lightly smacks Yusaku on the ass with an appreciative moan. Breathless, they both glance back over at Yuusei and grin.

Leaving Yuusei on the sofa, Yusaku, who tosses away his condom as well, Ryoken and both move to get dressed, not in the least bit shy about exposing their backsides as they repeatedly bend down to pick up their discarded clothing.

"Let's do this again sometime, sensei," says Yusaku after he's gotten dressed. He steals a kiss from Yuusei's bruised lips, smirking with satisfaction. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Ah.. yes.. see you then," responds Yuusei in a daze.

After Yusaku has left the lab, Yuusei approaches Ryoken after he has finished getting dressed; Ryoken checks the project table to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. 

"Koga-- Ryoken.. are you okay… with this? You're in a relationship. You aren't jealous?"

"No, I'm not. I love Yusaku and he loves me and we've always been together. But we both really like you, so where's the harm?"

"Ah.. I see."

"Besides, you're really cute, director. Will you allow me to spoil you too?"

Yuusei flushes, looking away. Ryoken cups Yuusei's cheek, turns his face towards him and gives him a tender kiss on the lips. "Good night, director. Sorry we weren't able to finish the project tonight."

"N-No, it couldn't be helped, I suppose… Good work today."

"Until tomorrow then," says Ryoken with a parting smile. Then he exits the lab to catch the train home with Yusaku.

Alone, Yuusei smiles to himself. He can still feel the lingering presence of their kisses upon his lips, their bites upon his skin, the pleasurable stretch within his ass. At his age it's so nice to feel wanted.. especially by such attractive young men.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what story I write with him, Yuusei is always on the bottom (⌒-⌒; )
> 
> Yusaku/Yuusei is Codeshipping, but Ryoken/Yuusei doesn't have a ship name, so I dub it "Kanishipping", because both of them have crab (kani) shaped hair, lol
> 
> I love the image of Ryoken in a lab coat and tie. Responsible adult Ryoken ♡ And of course post-series Yuusei is always appreciated. But most of all, Yusaku in casual dress is a thing I love that I hope shows up in canon at some point.


End file.
